Raising HisAlter Self
by Pricat
Summary: Doofy finds an infant Alter Perry on the doorstep and takes him making him happy again but later on infant Alter Perry befriends Toddler Perry unaware they're the same.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was inspired by a drawing of an infant Perry sucking on his tail and I couldn't resist but Doofy's adopting Perry's infant alter self as he misses Perry but finds infant Alter Perry in a basket on his doorstep and decides to keep him.**

**I hope people enjoy as it's kind of tiding me over for Across the Second Dimension.**

* * *

Doof was feeling blue as he missed his little platypus bundle of joy as Monogram had taken Perry back from him as he and Carl had found that he'd fradulently filled in the paperwork and had taken him back to the O.W.C.A but he'd been a little down but only Vanessa's visits cheered him up.

He was looking at a photo he'd taken a few weeks back where he and Perry were sitting in a rocking chair and he was feeding him milk as he was hungry but going off to sleep.

_I hope he's doing okay at the O.W.C.A as Monobrow doesn't know how much I miss him but I hope he doesn't forget me._

The doorbell rang making him curious and broke him out of his thoughts as he wondered who could be at his door at this time of night but he went to answer it but his dark blue eyes widened in awe seeing what was awaiting him on the doorstep as in a basket was a turquise furred male platypus baby making Doof stunned as he brought it in at once because he couldn't let it stay out there in the cold.

He placed it on the couch in his living room as he peeked into the basket as the baby was sleeping as it made him think of Perry making happy tears well in his eyes.

He then noticed something beside the infant that was wrapped up in a warm baby blanket.

It was an note.

_Dear whoever found this._

_This infant was abandoned by it's parents as it was the runt of the litter but I have no intentions on keeping him but know that you would take good care of him and show him love._

Doof felt bad knowing the same thing had happened to Perry but he didn't care as Fate had brought his little bundle of joy back to him but didn't care as he would love him just the same as he did with Perry and Vanessa.

He heard the infant platypus crying waking up but Doof picked up the infant as he wrapped him up in the blanket rocking him but the infant's hazel eyes were taking him in but Doof knew this little guy had no name but knew what he wanted to call him.

"You're such a curie strudel.

You also remind me of somebody I once looked after.

I'm gonna call you Perry." he said.

An innocent smile crossed Perry's bill at this as he yawned falling asleep in Doof's arms.

_Awww he's so cute!_

_He's just like Perry._

_Before Monobrow took him._

He then smiled as he was watching him sleep but his heart was filled with joy again like when he had Perry in his life but then carried him into his bedroom as he stikll had Perry's old crib in there but was placing him in there but saw something in there as it was the stuffed platypus he'd bought for Perry the day they'd went to the mall.

He then kissed his forehead as he was leaving.


	2. Being A Father Again

**A/N**

**Here's more and Doofy's tending to his biundle of joy but Vanessa will be spending the weekend with him but will know she'll be happy.**

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes opened around six in the morning as his new bundle of joy was crying as he got up stretching and approached Perry's crib as he picked him up gently knowing he was hungry and knew female platypi fed their infants with their own milk but he wasn't a platypus let alone a female one but he could still give him milk as he carried the platypus infant in his arms as he headed to the kitchen.

He was heating up a bottle of milk but the platypus infant was looking at him with his innocent hazel eyes making Doof smile as the little guy was melting his heart yet again even though he'd woken him up.

He hoped Perry was okay at the O.W.C.A knowing Monogram was raising him but sighed pushing him out of his thoughts.

_He's cute like Perry was but I need to move on and know Vanessa will be thrilled seeing him as she missed him like I did as she drew many drawings about us as a family._

_Oh it's Friday!_

_It's my weekend with her!_

_I can tell her when she comes later tonight._

_I know she's had a rough time with the divorce and Charlene being single again meaning a boyfriend._

He smiled hearing the infant platypus gurgle drinking making him laugh as he knew this was a good thing.

* * *

But in the O.W.C.A, a turquise furred toddler was in time out yet again after having a meltdown as he had tried escaping from the building when Carl had been watching him for his uncle but was wearing shorts but was sort of remembering Doof as he wanted him to be his Daddy and not Monogram.

_Maybe he misses me too._

_In my dreams he looks sad but then I show up and he's happy again._

_Along with Vanessa._

_Uncle Monogram doesn't care._

Carl then approached him bending down to the platypus toddler's level.

"You can come out of time out now Perry.

Just don't sneak out again.

The world outside this building can be dangerous.

We wouldn't want you to be hurt.

Now go play." the red headed boy told him.

Perry sighed as he ran off into a compound that the young recruits were in but were all toddlers but the O.W.C.A was secretly watching them to see if they would make good agents when they were older but he went to play by himself as usual as most of the other kids thought he was odd but Perry didn't care playing with blocks but hoped Doof was okay humming the Ducky Momo theme.

But a Chichuia toddler was watching him play by himself and felt bad as some of the others had told him to stay away but he thought he looked lonely playing by himself as he approached Perry as he was knocking blocks over in anger.

"Umm... h-hi...

I-I'm Pinky." he said as Perry snorted.

"Pinky?

That's a dumb name.

Whatcha you want anyway?" he demanded.

Pinky gulped knowing something bugged him.

"I-I saw you playing by yourself and wanted to join in." he replied softly.

"You don't have to be sorry for me.

I just want my Daddy Doofy and my sister back!" he said running off.

Pinky wondered what he was talking about but saw a panda toddler approach.

"Don't worry about him.

He's just being a doofus." he told him.

"I don't know Peter.

He seems really sad." Pinky told him.

"He's like that because he was adopted for a little while.

By an adult human.

But he lied.

Uncle Francis took him away.

He's been our problem ever since." he answered.

Pinky was feeling sorry for Perry.

* * *

Doof heard the doorbell ring as he was playing with Perry knowing it was Vanessa as Charlene dropped her off before dinner as he saw Perry crawl after him as he opened the door seeing a raven haired nine year old run in hugging him making him laugh but understood as he'd missed her but was listening to Charlene but closed the door on her afterwards seeing Vanessa hugging Perry but was so happy he was back as he was nuzzling her.

"You found him!

How did you get him back Daddy?

I thought that mean guy took him." she asked.

Doof sweat dropped at Vanessa's question.

"i guess Monobrow gave him back." he answered.

Vanessa smiled as she was happy seeing her brother back.

She then saw dinner was ready.

Doof smiled knowing that this Perry was different.

He needed a D.N.A sample from him.


	3. Being A Big Brother

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to BrookeDoofy, Toon 92 and Jeff 69 for reviewing.**

**Doofy finds out the Perry he took in is from the Alterverse but doesn't care as he loves him anyway.**

**Also infant Alter Perry and Perry are gonna meet.**

* * *

Doof was in his lab examining the sample he'd gotten from Alter Perry but was stunned as he saw it was Perry from another dimnsion but didn't want to tell Vanessa as it would scare her but heard the infant whimper as he was waking up from a bad dream but it was about his parents as Doof had placed a device on his head that showed people's dreams and was feeling bad for him.

He then picked him up as he was singing a lullaby in German that his own parents had sang to Roger as a baby but never to him but he was wiping away tears giving the infant a bottle as he was in his arms.

_It doesn't matter if you came from another dimension but I'll take care of you as you're like my Perry but cute but maybe you should meet him._

_Carl did say I could visit Perry at the O.W.C.A._

_I should bring him._

_Perry will like seeing him._

He then smiled as he was going to the O.W.C.A in the morning but would take infant Alter Perry with him as he knew Perry would like him but would love hanging out with him.

He would leave Vanessa alone for a while as she was almost ten and could be left alone for a little while and was stroking his back.

He looked at the clock seeing it was midnight and needed sleep.

He then picked Alter Perry up gently.

* * *

Perry wasn't in the mood to sleep at the O.W.C.A as he was lying awake and was missing Doof and more so Vanessa as they were a family but the other animal kids especially Peter were telling him Doofy wouldn't come back for him but he refused to believe him as he knew Doof cared about him.

He was looking at the stars on the wall as they were fibre optic night lights.

_I wish Doofy would come back._

His eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Doof's eyes fluttered open as it was seven in the morning but heard laughter as he walked into the living room and saw Alter Perry and Vanessa playing together but were having fun as he smiled knowing Alter Perry was getting along well but he was seeing the turquise furred infant roll onto his stomach as it was cute as he hugged him.

"Come on buddy let's get some breakfast.

Afterwards I'm taking you somewhere special." he said tickling him.

Alter Perry laughed as he liked it making him smile.

Vanessa was amazed her Dad was going to let her stay alone.

But she had a feeling her father was going to see Monogram making her worry but Doof assured her he wasn't giving Perry up but was going to meet a friend making her relax but she was nervous as she had a ballet recital tomorrow and had been reheasing everyday but some of the girls had been teasing her because her parents were divorced and it had been happening at school but she hadn't told her parents as she didn't want to bother them.

She then smiled seeing her father feeding Perry baby food and some oatmeal.

Doof smiled as he threw oatmeal over himself making Doof laugh.

"Awwww come on buddy let's get cleaned up." he told him.

Vanessa smiled as she saw Doof leave.

* * *

Doof smiled as he entered the O.W.C.A building with Alter Perry in his arms as he entered the day care area but Carl smiled seeing him as he knew that Perry would be excited seeing infant Alter Perry as the other animal kids were curious seeing the infant platypus but Perry was stunned seeing him as he was playing with blocks and having fun.

He then sat beside him as the platypus infant was sitting on his tail as Perry was curious.

"Hi I'm Perry.

You live with Doofy?" he said.

Alter Perry nodded in reply.

"Yes.

Doofy good.

I'm Perry.

I like being here.

We could be rothers if you wanna.

I never had a big brother before." he said.

Perry smiled blushing as nobody had wanted him to be a big brother before.

"Yeah I like that idea.

But I'm only here for a little while." Alter Perry told him.

Perry didn't care as he liked being with him.

Peter and the other animal kids were stunned.

* * *

"Maybe you should adopt Perry again.

He has trouble finding somebody." Carl told Doof.

Doof was in the break room with the red headed boy as he ran the day care area for his uncle as he liked doing it but hoped things were okay but knew that Doof's new bundle of joy was calming Perry down but he knew Doof needed time to think about things.

"Just think about it Doofy." he told him.


	4. One Big Family

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to BrookeDoofy for reviewing and giving me a great idea.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

* * *

Doof was lying awake that night in bed as both Alter Perry and Vanessa were asleep as he was thinking about what Carl had said but knew Monogram would take Alter Perry from him if he tried adopting Perry but Alter Perry liked being around him.

_i guess it would be fun to have Perry back as I missed him after Monobrow took him from me but maybe it could work as I could turn one of the vacant rooms into a bedroom for them._

_I think I know what I'm going to do tomorrow._

His dark blue eyes closed in sleep.

He would go to the O.W.C.A first thing in the morning and adopt Perry again as it would make Alter Perry and him happy.

He hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Later that morning as they came into the living room, Vanessa saw another turquise furred male in dungaree overalls and playing with blocks but Alter Perry was squirming excitedly in her arms seeing him as Vanessa was stunned hearing her Dad explain things but thought it was cool having twin brothers and Doof went to make breakfast but Perry hugged Alter Perry as he was happy seeing him.

"What you doing?" Alter Perry asked sitting on the floor beside him.

"Doofy readopted me.

Monobrow let him." Perry said as they were playing with blocks and Transformers.

But Alter Perry was chewing on the Transformer making Perry scared.

"That's not for eating.

I'm sure Doofy has food." he told him.

Alter Perry then saw Doof come in and pick him up.

"What happened in here?" Doof asked.

"Alter Perry was chewing on toys." Perry said.

Doof sighed knowing Alter Perry was still a baby.

He then set up a playpen for him with toys so he and Perry could play but he could watch him.

They then went into the kitchen for breakfast but Perry was trying to make his own cereal and was about to pour the milk but spilled on the table making him whimper but Vanessa was helping him clean up.

"Will Doofy be mad?" he asked.

"No, No he won't.

It was just an accident." she told him.

He smiled adding milk to it.

Doof smiled watching them as he knew this was a good thing.

He wanted Vanessa to live here too but that was impossible as Charlene would never agree to that but happy his baby girl could visit him on the weekends but laughed as Alter Perry was making a mess.

He then grabbed a wipe as he was cleaning him up.

He was planning to take them to the park.

* * *

Alter Perry was laughing as he was playing in the sandbox with Perry as Doof was at the swings with Vanessa but they were having fun together but were building sandcastles but Perry was helping his younger brother as he was having trouble.

Vanessa then joined them as Doof was taking them to the swings but Perry got on one as he knew how to swing but was having fun but Doof was pushing Alter Perry in a baby swing but he was liking it as Perry was laughing as he'd missed Doof and Vanessa as they were a family again but hoped Monogram wouldn't take him and Alter Perry away from Doof.

Doof smiled as Alter Perry wanted down but they decided to get some ice cream.

* * *

"Come back here!" Doof said.

He was chasing Perry around the house as he had a sugar rush and it was nearly time for his nap but wasn't tired as he was running around but Vanessa was laughing at her little brother but had her music box as the music was calming him down as he got sleepy but Doof scooped him up as he placed him beside Alter Perry on the couch.

Vanessa was going into her room as she didn't want to wake them up.

She knew her Mom would be here soon ro pick her up.

She was playing with her Monster High dolls.

Doof then saw her playing and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me calm Perry down.

You're a good big sister." he told her.

"Thanks Daddy." she replied.


	5. The Fallout

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Charlene finds out about Alter Perry and Perry and isn't happy and thinks Vanessa shouldn't be with her Dad anymore at the weekends but Vanessa wants to be with him and her brothers.**

**I hope those who've been reading and reviewing so far enjoy.**

* * *

Vanessa then heard the doorbell ring as it was her Mom but didn't want to go home as she wanted to stay with her Dad and play with her brothers but heard her Mom and Dad talking but heard her Mom yelling as she had probably saw both Alter Perry and Perry and was entering but heard crying as she saw both young platypi awake and ctanky.

"It's okay guys.

My Mommy didn't want to scream.

She was just stunned seeing you guys." she assured them.

Charlene was speechless as she saw Alter Perry in her daughter's arms.

"Vanessa honey we should go.

I'll talk to your father later on the phone about this." she said.

"Okay Mommy." she said handing her infant brother to her Dad.

"Vanessa no go!

Stay!" Perry said clinging to her leg.

Doof knew he was wanting Vanessa to stay but knew from the look in Charlene's eyes that she was steamed about this but Vanessa had tears in her eyes looking over her shoulder leaving her father's apartment but both Alter Perry and Perry were crying loudly seeing the door close as Perry was being angry.

"I know buddy.

Maybe Vanessa's mean Mommy will change her mind." he said shakily.

Perry then was in his lap as they were on the couch as tears were falling but Doof was crying

"Daddy cry too?" he said sniffling.

"Y-Yes, Y-Yes Daddy cry.

I miss Vanessa." he said.

* * *

In her room, Vanessa couldn't sleep later that night as she could hear her mother on the phone and was talking to her Dad but heard yelling making her cry a little as she was hugging a plush platypus her Dad had made for her a while ago after Monogram had taken Perry from him but she called him Perry so it felt like her brother was with her when she wasn't at her Dad's.

"I hope Mom changes her mind.

I like being with my Dad and my brothers.

We have the best time there." she told him.

Tears were falling from her dark blue eyes as she was hugging him.

She was lying there crying herself to sleep but Charlene felt bad hearing her as she went to bed herself as she was angry her ex husband would adopt young platypi and think of them as his kids and tell Vanessa they were her brothers confusing her.

* * *

As the week went on, Vanessa was feeling miserable and missing her Dad and brothers and wanting to go see them this weekend but knew her Mom wouldn't let her but knew her Mom was going to a convention out of town this weekend and being with a sitter wasn't an option but knew that her Dad was the only one who her mother trusted even though were mad at each other but she was mad at her mother but sighed as the day of school was over but it was Friday as she went home and saw her Mom packing and Charlene had to tell her.

"You're going to your Dad's but just this one time.

I don't trust a sitter with you.

I hope that makes you a little happy." she said.

"I'm going to pack." Vanessa said going upstairs to her room.

She was happy but headed to her desk as she'd been drawing a lot this week and they were drawings of her, Doof and her brothers but hadn't let her mother see them as she wouldn't understand.

She then hugged Perry as she was packing.


End file.
